


Kiss Cam

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Based on the skit of the woman kissing another person on the kiss cam when her boyfriend doesn’t pay her any attention.Kara wants to kiss her boyfriend, he doesn't want to kiss her, but fortunately for her, a perfect stranger does want to, so she does.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 873





	Kiss Cam

“I've got us courtside tickets for quarterfinals! Kara waves said tickets on his face. He pushes her away and rolls his eyes. “Yes and?”

“And I thought we could go?” He huffs and just stares at her in disbelief.

“When is it?”

“Next Friday, I already check your schedule and you're free, so you need to come with me.” He looks annoyed by this and just offers a groan. “Why do you want me to go? I don't really like sports.”

“I just thought we could have a date night and you know that I do like it.” The ‘I always do what you want, we always do what you say, and I don’t like anything you like’ is on the tip of her tongue but she doesn’t want to fight him again.

“Can’t you take Alex or James instead?” She could take her sister, but she doesn't want to, this was sort of last resort to make it work with Mike. So no she doesn't want to take anyone else.

“Can we please go, Miss Grant gave me her tickets, and I just want to go with you.” The defeated look is in his eyes, but she doesn't care, this is the moment that they make it or break it.

“Fine, we can go.” He says and fakes a smile. She launches herself at him and peppers him with kisses which assuages him for a moment before the loud ringtone on his cellphone sounds and he instantly pulls away. She doesn't pry and leaves him be while she calls Alex to tell her the good news.

* * *

Kara loves going to games for multiple reasons.

She likes the ambiance, how people come together and just exist in perfectly imperfect harmony. She likes the copious amount of food that she can get herself and the overflowing amount of alcohol that she partakes once in a few moons. She also likes the sport, unlike the other games that she also watches for fun, but this, this features angles, ability and a few other things that she would spend hours talking about, and most importantly she likes the half-time show. It's not big as the halftime for the NFL, nor does attract high-end celebrities to perform (although it always has A listers watching the game courtside) but what she likes the most about the half-time is the cheerleading, the mascot and the Kiss Cam.

Since she was little, she always dreamt of being on being featured on the Kiss Cam, with her future soulmate, showing the entire world that she was happy and in love, to which she thinks she has and thinks she is, so this is going to be fun.

But it's not going perfectly so far.

They arrived minutes after the game started, because Mike couldn’t decide which shoes to put on and which hair gel to use. It could’ve been worse, like the time that Mike took more than two hours to get ready, resulting in them missing out their reservation and the important news she was going to tell him or the time that they missed Alex’s celebration dinner for her promotion at the hospital because he didn’t know which shirt would fit him better or…Well it could’ve been worse and Kara doesn’t like to dwell on the past. 

Fortunately their passes allowed in-court service an illimited drinks and food at their beck and call, to which Mike made sure to get it first thing not even minding anything else. Kara on the other hand once she sat down, greeted the gorgeous brunette next to her. She looked vaguely familiar, so Kara thought that maybe she was a famous model, just by looking at her bone structure, her full lips, the greenest eyes she has ever seen and also, the high-end clothes and expensive perfume she was wearing. Overall, she knew she could tell that she’s someone important.

Her casual ‘hi’ Is met by a surprised ‘hello’ and also a once over her own figure, and her whole outfit regalia. This sleeveless shirt and shorts were a good idea after all since it showed off her assets.

“Have I missed something exciting?” She asks again for the sake of keep hearing the raven-haired beauty talk.

The brunette doesn’t miss a beat, “Nothing quite exciting as this for sure.” She says and Kara blushes without further prompting. she doesn't say anything else, instead she focuses on the game instead, but there are times when she dares take a peek on how the brunette’s attention is divided by her and the game.

The occupant on the other side is oblivious as always, and he doesn't care less when she is cheering and on occasions booing alongside a goddess whose comments on the game have been progressing to a point of equal excitement and proves to be more enjoyable than the own game itself.

Mike is invested in whatever his latest iPhone model offers and occasionally on the latest drink in his cupholder, but never offers Kara his enthusiasm and not an ounce of excitement she expects him to have. The brunette on the other hand, whose name she learns is Lena, asks her questions in pauses or timeouts when the teams are preparing for a new game play.

And then in the blink of an eye the halftime-show starts.

The first five minutes are occupied by a dancing team of toddlers doing their best jobs of letting loose on the dance floor, which they receive standing ovations from the crowd sans Mike who’s too engrossed in a phone call.

Then on the Jumbotron the initial kissing and heart emojis appear as well as the song of Marvin Gaye ‘Get it on’ and everyone starts to cheer.

Kara watches with rapt attention towards the screen, where it shows an old couple who kiss each other promptly and sweeter than ever. Then it shows another couple and then another and she’s only brough back to the real world when she feels a tap on her arm from Lena.

“Would you ever want to be in it?” Lena asks with a smile on her face, amused.

“Yes, but I don't think my boyfriend would like that, right Mike?” Kara asks Mike who doesn't listen to the question and that's answer enough. Lena smiles again but, there is a sympathetic tone to it.

There's a lot of more couples featured until it's Kara's own face on the screen. At first, she freezes and there's a flurry of movement all around her. Cameras pointing, people behind cheering on and Mike as oblivious as ever on his phone.

She taps him once, twice and then three times before she asks him to look up.

He doesn't. He doesn’t even look at her and this is it for Kara.

She honestly wants to shake him or even throw her beer on top of him as many other women have done for even less than that, but she does the only other thing she can. She turns towards Lena and silently and without more context she just closes the distance but keeps herself at a reasonable distance so to have Lena decide what to do next. Lena shortens the gap between them quickly, closing the distance in one swift move she kisses Kara.

The crowd goes wild.

Kara intended it to be a quick and short kiss, but Lena has other ideas and pulls her even closer by her shirt and kisses her thoroughly.

The crowd goes even wilder when Kara feels a tap on her shoulder, and she stops the kiss (just barely) to see a furious Mike pointing and saying things that she doesn't care or listen quite well due to the cheers and her loud thoughts of ‘holy shit‘ for having the best kiss of her life.

Mike just begins to signal something and then he goes away.

The Kiss Cam is on another unsuspected couple and she sits on her thoughts alone after that.

“Are you okay? Do you need to go after him?” Lena asks and hands her a water bottle. She reaches for it and takes a big gulp of it, mostly because Lena left her without breath and not because her relationship of one year ended like that.

If she's being honest with herself this was all she needed to leave him, so now that he has left her, she's even more relaxed and anxious free of being in a loveless relationship.

“Yeah um sorry about that,” Kara gestures to where Lena’s lipsticks is a little bit smudge and Kara’s blush overpowers her cheeks.

“You have nothing to apologize for I enjoyed that.” Lena says and Kara blushes even harder. To think that she’s being flirted on by the most beautiful woman in the world at this game, is a mystery that Kara would cherish forever. 

“You did?“

Lena nods, and swipes with her tongue a little bit of smudge on Kara’s own face. The tip of her fingers are warm and delicate, and Kara wants them everywhere. “I wouldn't have let you go so quick if it weren't for your boyfriend and the thousands that were watching us.” If Kara could stumble sitting down, she would. if she would’ve been drinking something, she would have made a fool of herself with that one, but her blushing says it all and she hopes her smile conveys enough.

The rest of the game they keep it light, a few comments here and there but not enough for Kara.

There's just five minutes left to the end of the game when Kara decides to be brave enough. She turns to Lena at the same time the brunette does and they both speak at the same time.

“Would you-“

“Do you want to-“

There's nervous laughter and then there’s cheers from the crowd because someone scored 3 points. Lena gestures for her to go first.

“I was going to ask if you weren’t busy after this, to go with me and have something to drink?” The final buzzer sounds, and Lena’s answer goes with it.

Kara couldn't hear it from the shouts and celebratory screams from all around, but by the way that Lena is collecting her things and walking away, her answer must have been no.

So dejected and not looking her way, Kara then feels her before she sees her, and Lena is pressing herself lips against hers again. “if you didn't hear then my answer is yes.”

* * *

“it will always be yes,” Lena tells her on the second date when Kara asks her for a kiss at Lena’s door.

* * *

It’s Kara’s turn to say yes, on their 3rd date, when Lena invites her to the NBA Finals and asks her to be her girlfriend through the Jumbotron.

The crowd goes wild even more when they play back to back their last video and this one where she says yes over and over and they kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you W. Your love for the nba knows no bounds as well as your love for supercorp. I had to. HB!


End file.
